Dolor Inducido
by Zukamori
Summary: El Rey Elfo tan orgulloso y el Señor de Rivendel tan sensato; hay más drama que romance, pues después de algún tiempo es muy difícil que se curen las heridas. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado entre ellos y a qué resolución llegarán? Es difícil, pues una guerra se interpone entre ambos... Universo Alterno, Shounen-ai, ThranduilxElrond.
1. Epílogo

_¡Hola!_

Bueno, antes que nada, espero que disfruten de la lectura y me disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos. Esta historia es un _Universo Alterno_, por lo que les ruego, no me quieran ahorcar si he modificado algún punto de la historia original, pues no está basado del todo en eso. Mientras que de la existencia de Arwen y Legolas... no lo sé y lo dudo en realidad más por el tiempo en el que lo manejo.

Me centraré en los sentimientos tanto de Thranduil como de Elrond, así que sin más, espero les agrade.

Agradecimiento especial a mi lector piloto: _Veoux_.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**J. R. R. Tolkien**_.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Por: Zukamori.

Los tiempos amenazaban cada vez más con tempestades que arrancaban los árboles de raíz. Muchas razas estaban pereciendo en manos de otras que parecían llegar de la nada (o de muy lejos) con sed de conquista y ambición de tesoros y tierras. Era una manera brutal de ganar el poder e infestar las tierras con nuevas pestes que la Madre Naturaleza no querría jamás. Del cómo es que las guerras habían comenzado y se expandían cual enfermedad lenta y altamente mortífera, pocos lo sabían realmente. De aquellos cantares que se dedicaban a parlar sobre lo que no se debía de olvidar, pocos recordaban. La Tierra nunca había sufrido tanto, y todos los seres (hasta los menos inteligentes y agraciados) sabían que aquello iría de mal en peor, aún cuando el bien triunfara sobre el mal.

Eran tiempos realmente difíciles. La mayoría de las criaturas se estaba preparando para lo peor, hasta las más pacíficas estaban buscando la manera de luchar o abandonar, y todo el movimiento del bosque no pasó desapercibido, ni en los más recónditos lugares de los campos.  
Los Elfos, desconfiados pero hermosos, estaban dejando de lado sus actos de piedad y bondad y habían abandonado la felicidad que les llenaba de dicha los corazones; las criaturas amas de los Bosques no degustaban de salir a combate, era preferible mantenerse al margen de todo lo que sucediera pero la gota que vino a derramar el vaso, fue la quemazón en el Bosque y con ello la muerte de varios de los hombres del Rey Elfo.

La indignación fue tremenda, había sido un reto directo. Una invitación de mal gusto por parte de aquellos reptiles voladores, una provocación con un amargo sabor a tinieblas, deshonor y hedor a hocico de Dragón.  
La cortina de humo se podía ver desde muchos kilómetros de distancia, de modo que no solamente el norte había sido atacado.

Ahora dos grandes reyes, apurados, no podían siquiera darse tiempo de lamentar a sus hombres.


	2. El Inicio-Cap1

Esto es un fanfic de _Universo Alterno_. Agradecimiento especial a mi lector piloto: _Veoux._

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **_J. R. R. Tolkien._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - El inicio.**

Por: _Zukamori._

El Rey Elfo estaba en primera fila.

Miraba con una terrible y profunda tristeza las cenizas de lo que unos días antes había sido parte del hermoso Bosque que él gobernaba. Una mueca deformó sus labios y tuvo que contenerse con sobre esfuerzo para no derramar lágrima alguna. El resto de su armada esperaba atrás de él, no menos dolida de lo que se le podía observar al Rey Elfo. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos de la ira y de la desolación al mismo tiempo, hacía tal efecto que el iris color azul pálido, que rodeaba sus pupilas, era ahora un gélido trozo de hielo. Se bajó del animal en que montaba y se acuclilló sobre la tierra, tomó un poco con la mano y cerró el puño con fuerza al comprobar que todo ahí estaba muerto. Era como un sollozo mudo lo que se escuchó a continuación.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que se escuchara el ruido de galope cerca. La armada del Rey se quedó completamente quieta al apreciar que lo que venía a distancia no era el enemigo. Sino un aliado.

El Rey Elfo se levantó con lentitud sin alzar la mirada del quemado suelo; los galopes cesaron y fue imperceptible cuando el otro ser bajó del corcel blanco y se acercó; entonces el Rey Elfo sintió una mano en su hombro, liviana y fraternal, intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

―Es realmente terrible lo que nos ha pasado-comenzó a decir con una voz suave y susurrante, pero a la vez, llena de determinación y seguridad―Pues no sólo a ti te han ocurrido desgracias como ésta, y más me siento afligido pues creí y deseé con todo mi corazón que la calamidad no llegara a tus lindes, Thranduil.

El recién llegado oprimió con levedad al contrario sobre del agarre mas no consiguió que el Rey Elfo alzara la mirada. Este se sentía abatido pero más que mostrar un semblante destrozado, el entrecejo se había arrugado y le temblaba la quijada, su cabello rubio pálido parecía más brillante, por el efecto de la palidez de la piel, quizá.  
La mueca se había torcido un tanto más.

―Esas malditas criaturas...-comenzó entonces, el Rey Elfo a hablar, con la voz quebrada pero firme―...son repugnantes. No les basta ser ambiciosas y apoderarse de tesoros de oro dentro de cuevas que pertenecieron a otras criaturas. Tienen también que cobrarse con las vidas de nuestra preciosa gente...tratándonos como simples e insignificantes bichos.

Por fin alzó la mirada, y el recién llegado apartó la mano con algo de impresión: aquella mirada, podría decirse, despedía el más puro odio. Un odio que reconoció pues muchas veces la había visto en el pasado, en los ojos de lo que el llegado consideraba bestias.  
―Tienes razón-respondió conciliador―, estamos en un peligro inminente si decidimos no partir cuanto antes buscando...

―... ¡Huir!-Interrumpió el Rey Elfo― ¡Nunca! ¡No me retiraré hasta haber vengado a mis hombres y haber hecho que esas repugnantes criaturas se larguen de este Mundo!  
La armada de el Rey Elfo hizo unos cuantos movimientos pulcramente coordinados.  
― ¡Es una locura!-replicó el recién llegado. Se agitó y pareció más pálido en contraste de su cabello largo y negro―...Al menos no podrías ir sin tener algo planeado.

―Moriré luchando, en ese caso, por mis tierras y mi gente.

―Pero desconocemos los motivos de aquellos reptiles del por qué...

― ¡Por supuesto que no! -El silencio se hizo, parecía que iba a perder los estribos― ¡Son seres estúpidos! ¡Esa es su razón! ¡Ser estúpidos!

Miró al cielo, volvió la cabeza mirando a sus hombres. Ellos quietos, como si nada ocurriese.  
―Elrond, estás conmigo o contra mí.

Antes de que Elrond pudiera responder, Thranduil ya le había dado la espalda y montaba al animal en el que llegó.

Dio una señal con la mano y el ejército se dio media vuelta, dando marcha.  
― ¡Es una locura!-insistió Elrond.

―Entonces, ver a mis hombres morir sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, me ha volcado la cordura.

Elrond miró cómo Thranduil se alejaba cabalgando. Suspiró con pesadez, montó al corcel blanco, tan puro como lo era la lejana paz, en el que llegó y de mala gana (en compañía de su armada) siguió al Elfo que lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.


	3. De la Marcha- Cap2

_¡Hola! _

Tiene tiempo que no actualizo… espero poder hacerlo más seguido. Cuento con 8 capítulos. Espero que al menos sean de agrado y realmente deseo volver a tener un golpe de inspiración.

Sin más, disfruten de la tercera entrega y una disculpa si parece algo flojo o hay errores, sinceramente comencé la construcción cuando no conocía bien de los personajes, mejoraré conforme la marcha de los siquientes; gracias por su atención.

Fanfic AU.

Agradecimiento especial a mi lector piloto: _Veoux._

Los personajes pertenecen a **J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - De la marcha.**

_Por: Zukamori._

Era el cuarto día de viaje desde que salieron de los bosques. Marchaban a paso apresurado y se tomaban el menor tiempo en algún descanso o refrigerio, pues no querían hacer perder tiempo a sus respectivos reyes, quienes generosamente (pese a las dificultades y lo acontecido en los Bosques días atrás) se mostraban generosos y cálidos.

El manto celeste cubría el cielo con un azul profundo inundado de estrellas brillantes, que, allá arriba fuera del alcance de todos, parecían tener una danza para celebrar algo, quizá que ellas no estuvieran involucradas en tan dolorosas matanzas.

Tendido sobre el pasto, se encontraba el guerrero de cabello oscuro. Miraba con sus ojos melancólicos aquella bóveda llena de luces diminutas. Los ejércitos estaban silenciosos pero vigilantes, y los centinelas se rolaban los turnos para tener bien cubierto el área de descanso.  
Elrond suspiraba de vez en vez y se relamía los labios con la frecuencia de quien los siente resecos.

Volver a la guerra. Sinceramente no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

No era porque su corazón fuera débil, tampoco carecía de la valentía necesaria. Más bien, siempre había sido más sensato que su compañero... Thranduil.

Suspiró, se hundió en sus pensamientos girándose hacia el costado sobre donde estaba acostado.  
Desde que lo había conocido hasta la fecha, era algo que le disgustaba del Rey Elfo. Pero a la vez era lo que más curiosidad le causaba, pues el Rey Elfo, aunque no siempre ocultaba sus emociones, era muy cuidadoso al mostrar cada una de ellas, desde ser el más expresivo hasta parecer el más desinteresado. Pero siempre había razones ocultas tras de aquellas máscaras. En realidad, extrañaba los tiempos en los que podían pasar más rato juntos... compartiendo la vida y la dicha... compartiendo el... cariño.

Se sentó de golpe sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Por qué en momentos como ese es que se le ocurría aparecer a sus recuerdos? Si no fuera porque todo estaba sorpresivamente despejado, pudo haber culpado al efecto relajante del rocío.

Pero no había rocío ni estaba relajado sino todo lo contrario.

En ese momento se sintió observado, se percató que llevaba ya un rato sintiéndose de esa manera, se le iría la vida en suspiros. Se sobó el tabique de la nariz e hizo un ademán de descontento con los labios.

─Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

Elrond volteó a mirar al Rey Elfo, quien se encontraba a escasa distancia, de pie, con la mirada perdida hacia la nada o más allá de los árboles en los que se habían refugiado.

─ ¿Desde qué momento estás ahí?-volvió a romper el silencio el guerrero de cabello negro sin poder esperar la respuesta─ Creí que estarías cubriendo guardia.

─Desde hace un rato ya, antes de que entrara la madrugada; y aún no es mi turno. A tu primera pregunta...-pausó intentando hacer suspenso.

─No es bueno espiar a los demás. Menos cuando a propósito se han alejado para pensar un poco.  
─Oh, no pretendía molestarte-replicó─...pero si tanto es tu deseo de que me vaya, lamento no poder complacerte.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Thranduil aun cuando le dio pereza voltear a verlo. El Rey Elfo era de esa manera, dado a degustar de sus victorias como si lo fuera todo en su vida. El silencio prosiguió, ni siquiera se escuchaban los cantos de los insectos nocturnos. Al poco rato, el Rey Elfo se sentó a un lado de Elrond y reanudó la conversación, recargando los brazos hacia atrás para estirar la espalda.

─ ¿A quién quieres engañar?-utilizó un tono suspicaz y socarrón, muy característico de él─ No estabas pensando precisamente en lo que nos depara el mañana. Más bien, estabas sumergido en los recuerdos. ¿No es así?-inquirió no sólo con la voz, sino acentuó con la mirada.

─Tal vez, Sir...-volteó a ver el cielo nuevamente─ Me conoces bien.

─Sigues siendo el ingenuo que cree que puede esconderme cosas.

─Me alegra saber al menos que algo no ha cambiado-retrajo una rodilla y colocó ahí el antebrazo─...Al menos algo se mantiene intacto del pasado.

Pareció que Thranduil puso interés en el punto que Elrond miraba y observó hacia el mismo lugar.  
─Extraño muchas cosas-respondió─...y me pesa que hayan cambiado muchas otras, pero no es que hayan terminado-se relamió los labios de la misma manera en que Elrond lo hacía anteriormente─, sin embargo, he de confesarte que no me atreví a hablarte de eso, pues noté que la tristeza había crecido en ti y no supe cómo ayudarte.

─Alejándote... fue lo peor que pudiste hacer. Si es que hacer algo estaba en tus manos. Y ahora has aceptado la guerra y me has arrastrado contigo. No siempre tu sabiduría te da para las mejores decisiones... Y aquí estamos, querido Rey Elfo, en medio de la nada, añorando el antes de los cambios pero estando conscientes de que nunca fue el fin.

Elrond sonrió de una manera que parecía dolida, sus ojos parecieron aguarse, pero no era más que el reflejo de la luna sobre ellos, una luna casi muerta y tan triste como él.

El Rey Elfo hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no objetó; Elrond se caracterizaba por ser el más metódico y el más razonable entre ambos... Eran tan contrarios que la intensidad de los sentimientos que se tuvieron entre ambos demostraba la ironía de la vida misma.

Negó suave, pero no se disculpó.

─Comprende mi dolor y mis razones-replicó y suspiró después─...No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y lo sabes. Esta guerra me concierne a mí tanto como a ti, Elrond, no puedes decir que te he obligado realmente. Marchaste con tu ejército desde tu lejana Rivendel hasta mis tierras. ¿A qué ibas entonces sino a pedirme que fuera contigo?

─A pedir un consejo.

Ambos volvieron a callar. A Thranduil le dio la sensación de que terminaría gritando de seguir así. Rompió distancia entre ambos y comenzó a hablar por lo bajo, gruñendo, gritando a oído sordo.  
─Perfecto. Si tanto te duele venir conmigo, puedes regresar por el camino. Lo conoces bien y mejor que yo. Pero deja de tratarme como si todo lo que yo hiciera estuviera mal. Por el contrario a ti, quería darme un poco de más valor, y por lo menos, si muero, sería tal vez viéndote por última vez.

Elrond rió, casi sofocando una carcajada.

─Morir juntos, qué romántico.

Fue cuando el Rey Elfo no lo soportó más y se separó de golpe, poniéndose de pie. Se dio media vuelta y caminó con el enfado suficiente como para hacerse notar. Se detuvo, pero no volteó, cuando la voz del guerrero del cabello negro volvió a articular palabra.

─Thranduil-pausó, como pensando las palabra a elegir─...Nunca dejé de quererte, incluso ahora.  
─Te repito-respondió cortante pero lo más calmado que podía─ Las cosas no han terminado.

─Es también parte de mis deseos.

El Rey Elfo volvió a su andar brusco mientras que el guerrero de cabello negro tomaba nuevamente su lugar en el pasto. Sonrió muy levemente, esperaba que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas.


End file.
